The 30th Day in Hawaii
by SoRealistic
Summary: Lily and Jane spent months planning the perfect Hawaiian vacation for two. In doing this, however, they had no idea that they would meet the friendliest group of people, and in turn, learn to love, to live, and to laugh in the face of sorrow. Join the adventure as two best friends experience Hawaii, and strengthen a wonderful bond that they never imagined could be possible.
1. Chapter 1

The 30th Day in Hawaii

Chapter 1

Lily tiptoed through the artificially lit hallways, maneuvering through the maze of the large hotel as she dug through her purse to find the key card to her room, as well as balancing a full bucket of ice in the crook of her elbow. "Hmmm." She hummed, glancing around the corner and spotting an elevator. "Oh, thank God!" She exasperatingly spoke, halting the search for her key card and jogging over to the elevator. She pressed the 'up' button, and it lit up with a dim, yellow light. Lily moved her purse to her other shoulder, shifting to place the bucket of ice in her hands as she impatiently waited for the doors to open.

As Lily waited, she examined the carpeted floor beneath her sandaled feet, spotting a lone key-card tucked behind a large potted flower. She bent down to pick it up, planning to return it to the front desk whenever she had the chance. She slipped it into the front pocket of her shorts just in time for the doors to open, revealing a fuming, and disheveled looking man in the corner of the elevator. "Good morning." She greeted, and not receiving a response of any kind, she stepped inside and reached forward to press '9' on the keypad, noticing that the '8' was already lit. '_Duly noted,' _she thought, giving the man beside her a glance out of the corner of her eye. '_We are definitely avoiding floor 8, then.'_

As she waited for them to reach his floor, she spent her time examining him. Although he didn't seem the friendly sort, she noted that he looked around her age and was definitely graced with good looks, but the grimace he was pulling did not do them justice. She shifted uncomfortably, taking a miniscule step away from him. She moved the bucket of ice from her hand to the crook of her elbow, as it was becoming unbearably cold with condensation, and was growing more and more difficult to grasp.

The spacious elevator came to a stop, the movement of it churning her stomach. Lily's eyes followed the man as he dropped his arms from their crossed position and made for a quick exit, turning left when he exited the elevator. It wasn't any of her business what had gotten him so peeved, and she pushed all thoughts of the strange man out of her head as the elevator slowed to a stop at the ninth the doors opened, she turned to the right, keeping an eye on the silver numbers on the doors until she reached the tall, green door of suite 905. She pulled her keycard out off her purse and slowly slid the card down into the card reader, and then pulling it back out. "Oh, goodness." She mumbled, swiping the card faster. No luck. "I'm no good at these."

Suddenly, the door swung open, and her best friend Jane stepped aside to let her in, smothering a grin behind her hand. She pushed inside the room and kicked off her sandals, hearing the door close behind her. "I've brought your ice." She said, dropping the bucket onto the table near the door and slumping on the nearest couch tiredly. "It took me forever to locate the ice machine, and then I had to ride the elevator back up with a really unsettling guy.." She stretched her legs out, leaning up and reaching out to pull the ottoman closer, and resting the heels of her feet against it.

"Well..." Jane spoke, "I might have ordered a bucket of ice from room service instead." Lily perked up, jerking around to face Jane with an unbelieving stare. "You _what_?Can you even _do_ that?" She exclaimed, crossing her legs and facing her friend, who was now standing in front of her, blocking her view of the beautiful Hawaii scenery just outside their hotel suite window. "I got impatient!" She whined. "You were taking too long - but listen to this..." Jane dashed to the couch and sat face-to-face with Lily. "I asked the room service attendant if he knew of anything interesting going on around here that two young, sexy, and hilarious women could enjoy, and he said-" "Wait, what?" Lily interrupted, struggling with holding in her laughter. She leaned against Jane to steady herself and asked, "You told him that?"

Jane nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, we _are_ a sexy pair of females." They laughed, and Lily stood up to walk to the kitchen, Jane hurriedly standing from the plush couch and trailing after her. She busied herself by reaching into the cabinets to rifle for something to make coffee with. "Anyways, what did he say?" She asked over her shoulder. "Oh!" Jane exclaimed, reaching into the refrigerator to pull out a bottle of water. "He said someone was planning a big bonfire on the beach tonight!" Jane took a large gulp of water from her bottle, and shoved the remains back into the refrigerator. Lily grunted in frustration when she couldn't find any coffee, and turned to Jane. "Did we bring any coffee?"

Jane ignored her question and went on, pacing the room back and forth. "There is supposed to be swimming, and music, and _cute boys_!" Jane bounced from foot to foot excitedly. "We have to be there. It will be a wonderful way to kick off our vacation." Lily laughed, allowing the contagious delight Jane was bringing forth to wash over her. "Alright. Where and when, Janey-waney?" Jane jogged back to the living room, and began digging through one of the drawers of the small bedside table nestled against the armrest of their large, gray couch. "Aha!" She exclaimed, returning with a small piece of folded notebook paper clenched between her fingers. "Right here, Lily-willy." She mocked. She shoved it towards Lily, allowing her to read the atrocious handwriting of the room service attendant.

"Hulopoe Beach

8:00pm"

Lily moved to the refrigerator and peeled the tour guide map from it. "I think I know where that is!" She exclaimed, leafing through the brochure and landing on 'Hulopoe Beach: Directions and Tourist Attractions'. "I forgot we had a map." Jane said, sighing with relief. "I was afraid that we wouldn't be able to get there." Jane turned to the fridge and pinned the note with a small magnet, stepping back to admire her work, and trudging out of the kitchen. "I'm going to get ready." She mumbled, not looking at Lily as she made her way to her bedroom. "What?" Lily whispered, confused. She cast a glance at her watch and called after Jane. "But... It's only 9:30. In the morning!"

Jane appeared in the doorway of her bedroom, her blonde hair askew, and different brightly colored bikinis draped from her arms, and a few clenched in her fist. "Just go pick up some coffee, and get me a Cafe Latte. Thanks!" She disappeared again, and soon Lily could hear the quiet spray of the showerhead start up. She gathered her keycard and shouldered her purse, pausing at the door to slip on her sandals. She yanked the door open and quietly stepped out into the hallway. She shuffled to the elevator, drained without her early-morning coffee, and pressed the down button.


	2. Chapter 2

The 30th Day in Hawaii

Chapter 2

The lobby was extravagantly decorated with bright, warm colors. The large mahogany reception desk stretched from one end to the other, a large stretch of workers busy answering phones and tending to guests from behind it. The morning sunlight shone through the wide skylight above, illuminating the polished marble floor. Miniature palm trees - along with many other potted plants - littered in different corners of the concourse, most of them tucked along the edges of the room, while others sat by the long and luxurious couches. It just so happened, that on one of these couches she noticed the same man from this morning in the elevator, leaning backwards into the plush pillows and focusing on something that was pulled up on his cell phone.

Lily observed him from her spot outside of the elevator doors. He was tall enough, though she couldn't determine his exact height because he was sitting down. He had brown hair that looked mussed, as if someone had ran their hand through it in frustration. His flip-flops had been kicked off and rested on the floor near his bare feet. He wore something basic, a simple gray shirt and a pair of crisp khaki boardshorts. He looked relaxed, and certainly happier than he did when she saw him this morning, reserved in the corner of the elevator with his arms crossed, and a slight look of annoyance on his face.

She abandoned her 'stalking spot' by the elevator, and made a beeline to the reception desk, dodging groups of families and children that were making their way to their rooms. She made sure to quickly speed by the man on the couch, placing herself in the shortest line leading to the friendliest-looking hotel staff. She wasn't expecting a long wait, being there was only four people in front of her. A small family of three were at the front of the line, the man in the family cradling multiple bags of luggage, a few resting at his feet. The woman beside him was holding a small child, around the age of six. The child was laughing, bouncing up and down in her mother's arms in excitement. Lily smiled at the fact that her and Jane had acted almost the same way as the child when they had first arrived.

While the family was checking in, Lily snuck a glance at the man on the couch, noticing that he had abandoned his phone, and was now staring at her from over his opened newspaper. When she caught his eye, she snapped her head back to the reception desk, her brown hair whipping behind her quickly, and her eyes wide. She straightened her back, feeling tense as she felt the man's eyes on her back. She focused on the ground in front of her feet, waiting until she was next in line. When the last person walked away from the line, she stepped up to the woman behind the desk. The woman was thin, her red hair reaching a little past her shoulder. She smiled from ear-to-ear, and ran her hands down the front of her uniform to smooth it out. Her name tag read 'Rachel'. "Good morning," she addressed Lily, "How may I be of assistance?"

Lily smiled at her politeness, appreciating her optimism. "Good morning. I was wondering if you knew of any good places to get coffee. I must have forgotten to pack some." Rachel nodded, reaching down into the drawer by her left hip, rifling through it and grumbling to herself when she couldn't find what she was looking for. " Let me go get you a map from the back room, I don't have any more up here. It won't take too long." She stepped away from the counter and stepped into a room behind her.

Lily waited, taking a deep breath and smiling at the scenery of the lobby, and the beautiful view just outside the lobby doors. She thought back to the bonfire that Jane had learned of, and felt a rush of excitement go through her as she thought about the beautiful beach, and the fun-filled weeks they had ahead of them. She took off her purse and set it on the desk, reaching into it to fish for her rental car keys. Just when she had pulled them out, Rachel returned with a brochure, opening it up and circling her favorite Cafes on the map, pointing out the quickest route.

Lily thanked her, and walked towards the front doors. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the man quickly folding up his newspaper, grabbing his cell phone, and scrambling over in her direction. Lily continued to walk, hoping to get to her rental car before her could say anything to her. No such luck. As soon as her fingers had grasped the door handle, a gentle hand had settled over it, causing her to look up, and come face-to-face with a smiling version of the man from this morning.

Lily awkwardly pulled her hand to her chest, giving it something to do by grasping her purse strap. The man cupped her elbow, leading her away from the traffic flow coming in and out of the lobby. "So... hey." He spoke, flashing his perfect teeth in her direction. He avoided her eyes, glancing down at the ground, seeming as if he was gathering courage. "You said good morning to me earlier." He started, running his hand through his hair. She nodded at him, waiting for him to continue. "Yeah... and, I felt bad that I didn't say it back, because I know that I looked really sour, and I don't want you to think that I'm some jerk that doesn't say 'Good morning' to people." He gesticulated wildly, his wide, honey colored eyes locked on hers the whole time he nervously rambled. "I was just really annoyed because I reached the limit of the amount of key cards that you can get, because I keep losing mine." Lily looked at him oddly, remembering the mysterious key card in her pocket. He took this for disbelief, nodded intensely. " Seriously! I've lost four so far. So now my friends are the only people that can let me in the room, and it makes me so angry that I -"

"Wait!" Lily interrupted, startling the man into snapping his mouth closed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the card. She held it up in front of his face, his eyebrows raising and a large smile brightening his face. "You found it?" He asked, reaching his hand out to grasp it from her hand. "Well," she started, "You still don't know that it's yours." He shook his head side-to-side, and grasped her hand tightly. "That doesn't mean we can't try!" He exclaimed yanking her along with him, but her feet stayed glued to the spot she was in. "Well actually, I was just going to get some coffee for-" He yanked her again, causing her to lose her balance, and take a couple steps towards him to keep from falling over.

"I'll tell you what..." he said, looking around the room in deep thought. "You come with me to test the card. If it works, I'll buy you a coffee." He gave a nod, radiating confidence at his 'brilliant' idea. She glanced through the glass doors, out to the small parking lot where she could just barely see her sleek, black rental car. She could easily shake the man off of her arm, politely decline and go buy her and Jane's coffee, and be back with enough time to squeeze in a nap and a shower before the bonfire. In the end, though, she knew that she would regret that. She would regret not stepping out of her comfort zone and accepting this man's offer. After all, being friends with this man could prove to be an exciting ride.

"You know what?" She asked rhetorically. The man perked up, raising his eyebrows in silent questioning. "Let's go test that card." She took the lead, grasping his hand and pulling him to the elevator. As they stepped inside, standing side by side in the center of the elevator, she let go of his hand. "By the way," he inquired turning to look at her, "What's your name?" Lily glanced at him, feeling a strong sense of pride as she realized that she had just trusted someone she didn't even know. "Lily Wright." She said, sticking out her perfectly manicured hand to shake his. "Toby Turner." He replied, gripping her hand gently and giving it a soft shake. Just as the doors closed, Lily leaned forward the keypad to press '8' - remembering that the man's hotel room was on floor eight - when the man spoke up. "I'm on the eighth floor."

Lily hid a smile and pressed the button. She'll pretend that she didn't already know that.


	3. Chapter 3

The 30th Day in Hawaii

Chapter 3

"So," Toby started, attempting to make small talk with Lily as they turned the corner and maneuvered through the eighth floor to get to his room. "Are you here on vacation, or..." He tampered off, awaiting her answer. Lily sped up a bit to keep up with his swift pace and nodded. "Yeah, me and my friend, Jane." She answered." Toby smiled. "I'm here with a few friends as well, - Oh! There it is." As soon as Toby's door was in view, he jogged towards it, leaving Lily a few paces behind. He pulled the keycard from his shorts pocket, stopping himself before he could put it into the reader. "Here," he said, extending the key towards Lily once she had caught up to him. "Would you like to do the honors?" Lily shook her head, adamant in refusing to embarrass herself in front of someone she had just met. "Oh... uh. No, you should do it. I mean - it is your room and I-"

"Nonsense!" Toby shouted, pushing the key card into her hand and circling around her to guide her to the door. "You were the one that found it!" Lily gave up and scanned the card. She heard Toby smother a laugh as she did, feeling his arm reach around her and grasping her hand. "Lily." He said, a smile in his voice. "It's upside down." Lily reddened in embarrassment, stuttering nonsense, and quickly flipping the key rightside up. "I'm sorry, I'm just so bad at these." She mumbled, looking up at him. She could tell by his bright eyes and his wide smile that he didn't seem to mind. In fact, it looked like he was enjoying himself.

Lily tried again, this time scanning the card rightside up, and receiving a flashing green light on the reader, the door unlocking with a quiet 'click'. She felt Toby grasp her upper arm and squeeze as he let out a shout of glee. Lily moved away from the door as Toby turned the doorknob, cracking the door and shouting into the room. "Hello?!" He yelled into the suite. "Are we decent?" He asked, and not receiving an answer, he pushed the door the rest of the way open and made his way to the middle of the room, leaving Lily to stand in the doorway. She glanced at the messy living room by her spot in the hallway. A tall man came sauntering out of a bedroom, his hair looking unkempt, and his clothes looking rumpled.

"Toby!" He whined, slumping his body onto the armrest of the couch. "I was sleeping." He stretched his shoulders back and yawned, revealing a beautiful set of white teeth. Toby waved him off, smiling and holding the keycard eye level with the man. "Nevermind that! Look at what Lily found?" The man looked at the card, his eyebrows narrowed curiously. "Who's Lily?" He asked. Toby smiled, turning around and gesturing behind him, only to find that Lily wasn't there. His smile faded, but returned when he saw her leering by the door and he waved her in. "Come in here, girl." Lily cautiously entered into the suite, observing the multiple pair of shoes lined up by the wall by the door, and the empty glasses on the coffee table. When she reached them, Toby rested his arm on her lower back. "This," he said, nodding towards her. "Is Lily. She found my card for me."

The man smiled and reached his hand out for a she reached her hand out to meet his calloused one, he grasped in gently. "Nice to meet you, Lily. I'm Gabe." He greeted politely, smiling at her. She shook his hand. "You too." She replied, releasing their handshake. He 'hmmm'd in thoughtfulness and addressed Lily. "It's a good thing that you found Toby's card." He joked. "You should have seen him brooding, he-" "I was _not_ brooding!" Toby shouted defensively, playfully glaring at Gabe as he guided her backwards to the door. Lily thought back to the moment in the elevator, and how reserved and peeved Toby looked, and how she would probably categorize that as 'brooding'. "Well..." She spoke out, Toby and Gabe looking at her. "You _were_ kind of brooding." Gabe leaned his head back and let out a joyful laugh. While Gabe boomed with laughter, Toby pulled an offended face and held both of his hands up in defense. "Excuse me?" He exclaimed, pulling an odd accent. Toby spoke up when all of their laughter dissolved. He guided Lily over to the door, and turned to address Gabe.

"Anyways... Lily and I will be going out for some coffee, so we will see you later." Gabe perked up, standing up from the couch at the mention of coffee. "Coffee? Will you bring back a Cafe Latte for me?" Lily giggled a bit, drawing attention from Toby, as he gave her a perplexing look. "That's the same drink that my friend Jane wanted me to bring back for her." She explained. Toby's eyes widened and he laughed as well, pointing at Gabe and shouting out in a lisp-like voice. "Ha. Gabuscus! You ordered a girly drink!" He said, pulling Lily (to think of it, he was actually a very physical person, with all this pulling and pushing going on.) out into the hallway and closing the door, laughing all the way.

"Hey!" They heard through the door. "It's Gabe-uscus. There's a PAUSE!"

Toby had chosen the coffee shop. He had generously offered to let her ride with him, and as soon as the car had pulled away from the hotel, she extracted her map. "Nu-uh-uh." He had said, reaching out and plucking the map from her grip. "I know the perfect place." She hadn't argued, taking into account that she had been with a stranger for a little over an hour and nothing horrible had happened so far, so she just went with the flow of the day.

The coffee shop was perfect, just as Toby had said it was. It was small and crowded, but it made her feel at home, and it smelled of - well - coffee. The walls were painted a deep, dark blue, and one of the walls was almost completely engulfed by a large window that looked out to the beautiful scenery. If you squinted a little, you could make out a small beach a few yards away. On the wall closest to the checkout counter, there was a shelf. It contained well-loved and worn out books, thin and thick, tall and short, new and old. The round tables that littered the little shop were made of a dark, brown wood, and were surrounded by large, plush seating.

For a moment, she forgot about her coffee, just content to smile at the area around her. She was only jolted out of her reverie when a medium cup of coffee was shoved into her face. "Here." Toby mumbled through what looked to be a bite of a muffin in his mouth. He handed her the cup and led them to a table close to the window. Lily lifted the lid off of the cup and looked inside. It was filled to the brim with steaming, dark brown coffee. "Uhm..." She started, looking up at Toby as he gratefully sipped at his cup. "What is it?" She asked, placing the lid back on the cup. Toby smiled. "It is 'Peaberry Kona'." He said, looking up at the menu and pointing to the item on it. "Hawaii's finest. I haven't even been here a week yet, and I've already fallen in love with it."

She took a sip, and watched as Toby looked at her expectantly. When her cup hit the table, she gave him a large and satisfied grin, and his face lit up. "You like it?" He asked, placing his elbows on the table. Lily nodded and took another large gulp. Toby laughed in amusement and they both sat in comfortable silence while they finished their coffees. "So..." Lily began. "You're here on a vacation as well?" Toby nodded and placed his cup off to the side. "Yeah. Me and two of my friends. Gabe and Jack." Lily nodded, remembering Gabe and his tired eyes.

Lily and Toby talked for awhile, until Toby pulled out his cell phone and Lily caught a glimpse at the time. 12:00. Surely Jane was worried about her, and she had forgotten to get Jane her coffee too. One glance at the menu told her that there was no way that this place was selling non-native coffees, so she hopped up. "Oh, no." She mumbled. Toby stood up with her, and tossed his cup into the garbage. "What's wrong?" He asked. Lily took a deep breath. "Nothing... I mean, nothing too important. My friend is probably worried about where I am. I told her that I would be back soon." Toby nodded and fished his car keys from his pocket. "Alright, then. Let's go."

Toby and her made it back to the hotel in no time, entering the hotel and quickly stepping onto the elevator together. Toby pressed '8', and turned to Lily. "What floor?" He asked, his hand hovering over the keypad. "Nine." She said, leaning her back against the far wall of the elevator. Toby pressed it and did the same right next to her. She turned to him as the elevator began to lift. "Thank you. Really." She said. "For buying me coffee, and for introducing me to such a great place. I'll be here for awhile, so thats greatly appreciated." He smiled and swung his arm over her shoulder. "No problem, Lil." Laughter bubbled up in Lily's throat at the nickname. "...Lil?" She wondered aloud, glancing at Toby. "Well, we're friends now. We have to have nicknames for each other."

"Oh." Lily smiled, and the elevator came to a slow stop on the eighth floor. Toby turned to her just moments before the doors opened. "Thanks for finding my card, Lil." He said, pulling her into a warm hug. As he stepped out onto the floor she called out to him.

"Hey!" She called, causing him to turn around. "Bye, uhm..." She stuttered, causing him to grin. "Can't come up with a nickname? Don't worry, you'll get there." She smiled and laughed. "Whatever, loser." She mumbled as the doors closed, only to hear a faint, 'Hey!' of objection as the elevator began to lift.


	4. Chapter 4

The 30th Day in Hawaii

Chapter 4

When she had stumbled into her room suite and toed off her shoes, Jane was seated on the couch, her legs crossed and a handheld mirror pressed up to her face. She was gently applying a thin coat of mascara to her lashes. "Oh, hey." She spoke quietly as Lily entered. Lily walked over to the couch and tiredly slumped down onto the couch, jostling Jane a little bit. She leant her head onto the back of the couch and closed her eyes. "I saw you with some guy through the window." Jane said, setting the mirror down, and sealing her mascara closed.

Lily looked at Jane, taking in her curious eyes and raised eyebrows. "Oh..." Lily said, slowly realizing that Jane wanted the details of her outing with Toby. "Well," She started, turning to face Jane and crossing her legs up onto the couch. "It was the creepy guy from the elevator that I mentioned earlier." She told Jane. Jane scrunched her eyebrows down in thought. "The one that you said you saw when you were getting ice?" She questioned. "Yeah, him." Lily said, picking up where she had left off.

"Actually, he was only being weird because he had lost his keycard - which, coincidentally, I had found while I was returning to the room." Jane smiled and 'hmmm'd in understanding. "And you gave it to him, and he took you out for coffee as a 'thank you'?" She asked, picking her mirror back up and adding a sticky layer of lip gloss to her puckered mouth. "Yeah." Lily confirmed, getting up from the couch and stretching. "Do you think I would have time to squeeze in a nap?" She asked Jane, looking over her shoulder in curiousity. "Hmmm..." Jane said, turning on the television to check the time. "Not unless you want to skip taking a shower." Lily sighed, jogging to the bathroom and pulling a silky towel from the linen closet. "I guess I'm getting in the shower then!" She called out to Jane, before slipping out of her clothes and getting into the steaming shower.

Jane was pacing around the living room in an attempt to locate her flip flops while Lily was struggling to decide on a bikini to wear. "Jane!" She called out, pulling the door open. "I need help!" She whined pathetically, draping herself dramatically against the door frame and beckoning Jane inside. Jane smiled and pranced into the room and yanking open the top drawer of Lily's dresser. She dipped her hands inside and rummaged around, carefully extracting a navy colored bathing suit and tossing it into Lily's arm. She placed her hands on her hips and patiently waited for Lily to change in the restroom.

"Woah, momma!" Jane whistled when Lily exited the bathroom. Lily laughed and dug through her bottom drawer, searching for a pair of shorts and a black tank top. "You look great, Lily. That guy will not be able to keep his eyes off of you." Jane said Once Lily was finished and had slipped into her shorts, she moved over to her bedside table to unplug her charging cell phone and slide it into her front pocket.

Lily glanced at the clock on their bedside table, jumping slightly when she saw that it was 7:30. "Oh, God. We need to get going." She said, grabbing Jane's warm hand and pulling her towards the front door, only pausing long enough for them to slip on their sandals before she pulled open the door and excitedly skipped to the elevator. "Hulopoe Beach here we come!" She yelled as quietly as possible, raising her arm into the air in excitement. Her and Jane entered the elevator and pressed the lobby button. "Ha!" Jane said, playfully slapping Lily on the arm. "You're just as excited to go as I am, if not even more!"

Lily scoffed, tossing her long, brown hair over her shoulder. "Who said I wasn't excited? After my dance with danger this morning, something as trivial as a beach party is a piece of cake." Jane giggled slightly, bumping hips with Lily. "Your 'dance with danger'?" She asked, using her fingers to place quotations around Lily's statement. Lily nodded and stepped out into the lobby when the elevator doors opened. "Of course, strangers can be very dangerous, you know."

They made their way out to the rental car, sliding in it and buckling their seatbelts. Jane pulled two pairs of sunglasses out of the glove box in front of her, handing one to Lily and placing the other pair on the top of her head. "Well then," She began, smiling from ear-to-ear and giggled out her next sentence. "Now that you've faced your ultimate fear, and accomplished the most intimidating of goals, what are you planning on doing next?" Lily extracted her map from her purse, handing it to Jane and starting up the car. "I think that I might tone down the excitement for today, and go to a simple beach bonfire. Read the directions off for me?" She asked, playing along with Jane.

It was dark by the time that they arrived at Hulopoe beach, the only light coming from the huge fire in the center of it. People were crowded around, some boys with arms wrapped around girls, some groups of girls laughing and roasting marshmallows in the fire. Lily and Jane parked their car a few blocks away, not wanting to crowd up the area with their car, or having to suffer through the horrific experience that was finding a parking spot. The night was chilly, both of the girls wearing thin sweaters to keep out the cold wind. The palm trees stood tall, towering over the two as they made their way closer to the bonfire.

The soft crackling of the fire, and the sweet smell of burning wood and ocean water was what made Lily smile. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this close to a beach. She thought about how this was the perfect way to start off their vacation, meeting up with the Hawaiian natives and becoming familiar with the people who were here on vacation just like them. She was the type of person who enjoyed touring, and seeing the sights that places like this had to offer, but for now, she was content with the shining moonlight, and the rushing waves.

At this point, she had noticed that Jane had taken off, and she was standing alone, about twenty feet from the fire with the sand flowing over her sandals and in between her toes. She shoved her hands into her sweater pockets and looked down the beach until she noticed Jane talking to someone. The man was tall, and facing away from her, so she couldn't get a good look at who it was. Jane noticeably shifted her position, leaning around the man to beckon her over with the flick of her wrist. Lily smiled and made her way over to them.

"Lily!" She said when she caught up with them. Jane grasped Lily's elbow, and addressed the man. "Lily. This is Gabe." She said, gesturing to him. Lily smiled at the coincidence, laughing along with Gabe when he had realized that it was her as well. "Yeah," he said, nodding at Lily as a greeting and turning back to Jane. "It seems that we've already met." Jane scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. She turned to Lily. "I thought the guy that you went out with was named Toby." She questioned.

Lily nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, but this is his friend." Jane seemed to understand. Gabe perked up at the mention of Toby and looked around behind him. "Speaking of Toby," he said, squinting his eyes as he scanned the darkened beach. "He was here a second ago." Lily turned to look at the beach too, unable to find Toby in the mix of the few other people who were scattered around. Suddenly, a man came up behind Gabe, resting his hand on his shoulder and drawing Gabe's attention. "Yeah, he left. Something about _'you know who'_." He said. "Oh!" He exclaimed, moving Gabe out of the way to shake both Lily and Jane's hands. "It's nice to meet you two. I'm Jack." Lily remembered Toby mentioning Jack when he was talking about his vacation buddies on the way to his room earlier. _Gabe, Jack and Toby_ she thought committing the names into her memory. "I'm Lily." She said, matching Jack's bright smile. When Jack moved on to Jane, she turned to Gabe.

"_'You know who'_?" She curiously questioned, stepping towards him so that they could hear each other over Jane and Jack's incessant and happy chatter. "Uhm... yeah." He said, running a hand through his hair. "Toby's ex. They don't get along too well." Lily nodded in understanding, jumping in freight when Jane touched her shoulder. They all laughed as Lily recovered from her shock, and moved to the slightly dying bonfire, roasting marshmallows, conversing, telling secrets and laughing all through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The 30th Day in Hawaii

Chapter 5

Lily and Jane were softly sandwiched between Jack and Gabe's shoulders as they made the long walk to their car. "So..." Jack began, leaning forward to look at Lily and Jane as they walked. "Do you lovely ladies have any plans tomorrow?" He asked. "Not really." Jane said, looking to Lily for confirmation. "Actually," Lily started. "We want to go to some tour sites, but we haven't really looked into it. We just got here today." Jack nodded, looking up at Gabe and sending him a smile. "Would you like to come to Maui with us tomorrow?" Gabe questioned, linking arms with Lily as they slowly approached their car. Jane circled around the car to the passengers side, and Lily paused at the drivers door. "Maui?" She surprisingly asked. "That's a whole other island!"

Gabe nodded. "We know. We were planning on going to Kaleakala National Park to go hiking. If you get there early you can even see the sunrise." Jane, who had already seated herself in the passenger seat of the car, leaned over the drivers seat to roll down the window and poke her head out. "Oh, yeah! I heard that the visitors center there is one of the best places to see the sunrise." Lily was deep in thought when she felt Jane nudge her hip with her hand. She looked down to see Jane making pleading eyes at her.

Lily sighed and looked to Jack and Gabe. "Okay. Sounds great." She accepted, pulling open the drivers door and extracting her keys. She shooed Jane into her own seat and looked through the open window at Jack and Gabe. "I guess we need to exchange numbers." She said, handing Gabe her phone and grabbing his when he extended it out to her. They input their numbers and returned each others phones. "Alrighty!" Gabe exclaimed, reaching forward to shake hands with Lily. "I'll text you the room number and you can meet us there at five." Lily heard Jane's gasp of surprise. "In the morning?!" She exclaimed. Gabe nodded. "We have to get there early if we want to see the sunrise!" Jane tiredly slumped back into her seat and groaned as Lily started the engine. As they pulled out of their parking spot, Gabe and Jack were getting into their car. "Thanks, you guys!" She called to them as they pulled out onto the open road, back to their hotel.

At four in the morning, Lily was softly gripping Jane's shoulder, and shaking her awake. "Jane." She cooed, patting lightly on her arm. Jane just moaned and pulled the covers up over her head. "Jane, come on. Get up." She said, turning to the bedside table and flicking the lamp on. Jane shook her head and turned over, mumbling a 'no' into the pillow under her head. "Jane. We told the guys that we'd be at their room by five." Lily said, pulling the covers from Jane's head.

"I'm not too interested in the sunrise, Lily." Jane said, propping herself on her elbow and looking Lily in the eyes. "I'll meet up with you later, alright? I'll text you and we can meet up somewhere when I'm ready." Lily sighed and pulled the sheets back up over Jane. "Sure." She said, turning the lamp off and making her way quietly out of Jane's room and softly shutting the door.

She took her time with getting ready, sliding on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt over her bathing suit before she pulled her hair up into a messy bun. It took her awhile to locate her tennis shoes, time spent digging in suitcases and drawers until she found them pushed to the back of the hall closet along with Jane's. She leafed through the thin sweaters hanging in the closet until she found one that wouldn't make her too warm, but would protect her from the cool gusts of wind this morning. She abandoned her purse, instead taking just her cell phone, and leaving the room.

She tiptoed through the hallway, soft snores echoing from under each hotel suite door. When she made it to the elevator, she pressed down, the elevator automatically coming up to her. '_Of course'_ she thought, '_I didn't think anyone would be up this early.'_ She stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button for the eighth floor, watching it light up with an off-yellow glow.

Lily knocked on the door to room 820. It was pulled open by a frustrated looking Gabe, whose eyes were hazy and tired. "Oh, thank God." He breathed, gripping her arm and pulling her inside. "Jack!" He called into the suite, causing Jack to come out of a nearby bedroom. "Oh! Lily." Jack said, pulling her into a hug. "Help us!" He whined, pulling back from the hug and pointing to the bedroom he just came out of. "We can't get Toby up, can you do it?" He questioned, guiding her over to the doorframe of Toby's room to get a glance at his bundled up and snoring form. "Sure..." She drawled out, stalking to the kitchen to pull out an ice tray, Gabe and Jack following behind her. "Whenever I slept in too long, Jane would always put ice cubes down my shirt and jump on the bed." Gabe chuckled, reaching into the cabinet above them to pull out a bowl to put the ice cubes in. "Is Jane not coming?" Jack asked, pulling out the second ice cube tray as they all worked together on filling the bowl up. Lily shook her head. "She didn't want to get up to see the sunrise, but she'll meet up with us earlier."  
Jack smiled. "If we let Toby sleep, he would never get up in time to meet us somewhere." They all laughed. "Okay." Lily declared, wiping her hands on her shorts and smiling at the two men on either side of her. "Jack, you put the ice down Toby's shirt." She bossed, pointing her index finger towards him. She shifted her finger to Gabe. "Gabe, you and I will jump on the bed." Gabe and Jack nodded, and Jack scooped up the bowl as they tiptoed into Toby's room. "I feel like we're on a secret mission." She heard Jack whisper into the darkness of the bedroom. She held in her laughing as she turned on the adjoining bathroom light, casting a soft glow into the bedroom and allowing them to see.

Lily and Gabe softly stepped onto the bed, careful not to jostle Toby before the ice was put into play. "Jack." Lily said, nodding towards him in a silent direction that he should put the ice into Toby's shirt. As soon as she saw that the first icecube was in, she shouted. "Now, Gabe!" As they both hopped forcefully up and down on the bed, Toby jumped up, the mixture of extreme movement and frigid temperature causing him to jolt awake. They were all laughing as Toby squirmed out of bed, shaking his body and reaching up into his shirt to extract the ice cubes. "Ahhh!" He sighed in relief as all of the ice cubes fell from his shirt and hit the soft carpet below. He glared at the nearest person, which happened to be Jack. "Alright!" He shouted. "Whose idea was that?" He questioned, looking directly at Jack and failing to notice Lily.

Jack turned to point at her, and broke into a fit of laughter when he saw that she was doubled over, tears of joy streaming down her face. She slowly raised her hand and looked at Toby. "Lil!" He protested in mock anger and betrayal. "How could you?" Lily just laughed and pushed on Jack and Gabe's backs to get them out of the room. "Nevermind that. Just get ready. We're going to go see the sunrise." She shut the door to allow Toby to get dressed, and she shared and huge smile with Jack and Gabe as they resigned to the couch to watch a few minutes of television.


	6. Chapter 6

The 30th Day in Hawaii

Chapter six

"When I was younger," Toby started, falling into place beside Lily as they both trailed behind Gabe and Jack. "I really liked to entertain." Toby gave her a sincere smile and looked out past the hiking path to the foggy, dark sky. He turned back to her and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Even now, I still love it. It's why I have a YouTube channel, I put videos on it everyday." She smiled back at him, but was jerked from their eye contact when Jack spoke up.

"Everyday is not an option on this vacation, Toby." Toby rolled his eyes at Jack's comment, causing her to smother a giggle behind her hand. "This is a break for all of us. You may hate not being able to post anything, but you'll be glad that you did it in the end." Gabe didn't weigh in on the subject, his eyes squinted forward in order to see the Visitors Center up ahead. Toby hooked arms with Lily, and they walked in step with each other. "I see it!" Gabe exclaimed, pointing and jogging ahead to get to the door. "Oh, thank God." She heard Jack mumble, as he sped up his speed as well. "I hope they have couches." She giggled at him as he walked further away, and she began to grow excited as well.

"Come on." She said, tugging Toby along and climbing the steps to the front deck of the Visitors Center. She sat down on the patio couch, waiting for Jack and Gabe to come back outside and give them directions. The porch lights attracted small moths, and filled the area with a warm and soft, yellow glow. Toby sat down right next to her and leaned his head back. "I'm so tired." He stated, groaning in an exaggerated way, and rolling his head to look at her. "Hey," he said, suddenly, sitting up and grasping her shoulder. "That was some mean trick this morning."

Lily frowned, looking down. "Oh..." She whispered, sincerely feeling bad about the way that they woke Toby up this morning. "I'm sorry, I-" Toby suddenly wrapped his arms around her, and his boisterous laughter filled her ears. "Relax! Hahaha. I was just kidding." He said, pulling back and looking at her. She smiled at him, breathing a sigh of relief. She was startled by Jack and Gabe coming out from the Visitors Center, with what looked to be multiple maps clutched in each of their hands. Gabe made his way over to them and sat down next to Lily, Jack taking a seat next to Toby.

Gabe passed two brochures to Lily, and she handed one to Toby. "Okay," He said, shifting a bit, causing him to squish up against Lily. The four of them fit very snug on one couch, but it didn't make her uncomfortable. "These are maps, in case we decide to split up, we can go off on our own or something." Gabe checked his watch, and leaned back in the couch. "The sun should rise soon." They all got comfortable on the small patio couch, Lily pulling her feet up to her chest, and Toby resting his feet on top of the nearby table. Toby swung his arm around Lily, gripping her shoulder and pulling her snug against his side.

The sunset was beautiful, though Lily was kind of regretting not forcing Jane to come, because she knew that this was something that Jane would appreciate. '_Oh well,' _She thought, '_We are here for two more weeks.' _The four of them stayed relaxing on the couch until she noticed that her side began to feel heavy. She looked over to see that Gabe had leaned his head on her shoulder, and his eyes were closed peacefully. She turned to Toby, and nudged him with her elbow. "Hey," She whispered, trying not to laugh. "Gabe's asleep." Toby snorted, his eyebrows raising. He peered over her to see that it was true, and as he did, she could see past his shoulder, and her eyes landed on Jack.

"Hey." She nudged him again, this time nodding towards a sleeping Jack. Toby clamped his hand over his mouth and stood up, his body shaking from silent laughter. He moved forward and gently guided Gabes head off of Lily's shoulder and onto the cushion behind him. "Let's ditch them." He said, grabbing his map from the seat he just got up from. Lily hesitated to follow Toby when he jogged down the stairs. "Come on!" He whisper-called, beckoning her forward. "Oh... I don't - I don't know." Toby sighed and walked up to meet her. He grasped her wrist.

"Are you worried about them?" He asked. Lily nodded, and cast a glance towards Jack and Gabe's sleeping forms. She didn't want to leave them, after all, they had just met. What kind of impression would she be leaving if they realized that she had left them all alone? She'd be viewed as an awful person, and she didn't want them to think that about her. "Hey, come on." Toby said. "They won't mind, they like you. Plus, they have each other, they aren't fully alone." Lily reluctantly let Toby guide her away from the Visitors Center, until it was out of sight. Toby pulled out his map, and spread it open. He toothily grinned at Lily. "Alright," He said, looking up into the morning sky. "Where to?"


	7. Chapter 7

The 30th Day in Hawaii

Chapter 7

It didn't take long for Toby and Lily to find their way closest to the water. It had begun to get hot, the warm, summer sun beating down on their shoulders was causing them to sweat. Toby had abandoned the idea of actually hiking a few minutes after they had started. Toby had shed his shirt and his shoes and slipped into the water, wading outwards until the cool liquid was halfway up his chest. Lily had stayed on the beach, trying to get ahold of Jane on her cell.

"Hello?" Jane said. Lily breathed. "Oh, Jane! Where are you? I've been trying to get ahold of you for hours now." She heard Jane laugh on the other end, and she turned towards the sun and began pacing back and forth. "I'm sorry, Lily." She said. "I decided not to go. I thought it would be okay with you, what since you get to have three men all to yourself." Lily rolled her eyes, toeing off her tennis shoes and putting Jane on speaker phone. She she her shirt and her shorts. "Why didn't you come?" She said into the phone. "Well..." Jane drawled nervously. "I met a guy, and I was going to meet him at the beach." Lily nodded. "Oh, alright. See you when I get back, then." She said, saying goodbye to Jane and hanging up the phone, placing it with the rest of her things.

Lily stepped into the water, walking out to meet Toby. Before she could reach him, he dunked himself under water, and she soon found herself helplessly trying to balance on Toby's shoulders. "Toby!" She shrieked, squeezing her thighs around his neck. "Put me down!" She demanded. She could hear Toby laughing loudly. "Alright!" He shouted, and he hoisted her up into the air and flung her backwards into the water, her body immediately submerging. She came up coughing. Toby's eyes were squeezed shut, and his beautiful set of pearly whites were revealed in a breathtaking smile. He doubled over in laughter, and when he least expected it, she splashed him. He automatically stopped laughing, his eyes snapping open and his eyebrows narrowing. "Oh, you are going to regret that." He said, splashing her back. They began to splash back and forth, smiling and laughing together.

"Hey!" They heard, from far above. They looked up to see Jack and Gabe leaned over the edge of a cliff. "You guys ditched us." Jack said, pretending to be offended. "Sorry!" Lily and Toby called. "Come on down, you guys. That water is cold." Toby shouted, waving them closer. Gabe and Jack make their way to the water, shedding their clothing as well. They both jumped in. "Okay!" Gabe started. "As revenge, you two will have to hold us on your shoulders while we play chicken." He said, looking at Jack and nodding. Toby looked surprised. "No way!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms and standing beside Lily. Lily looked at Jack and Gabe up and down."Yeah, and no offence, but how am I going to hold one of you?" Gabe laughed. "You have a point. Okay, then. I'll hold you on my shoulders, and Toby can hold Jack."

They all agreed. (Although on Toby's part, it took a lot of convincing.) They spent a big chunk of the day just hanging out by the water, sitting in the sun and chatting about nothing. While Gabe and Jack were talking farther down the beachside. Lily sat down right next to Toby. "When I was younger," She started, copying Toby from this morning. "I really liked to inform." He looked over at her and smiled, leaning back and using his arms to prop himself up. She had her legs crossed, her clothes were back on and her hands were resting in her lap. "Even now I still love it. It's why I'm going to college to become a teacher. I want to educate everyday."

Toby grinned at her, and put on his best impression of Jack. "Everyday is not an option on this vacation, Lil. I know that you may hate not teaching now, but you'll be happy in the end." She giggled. "So," She questioned. "Are you really not aloud to make YouTube videos while you're here?" Toby nodded sadly. "Yeah. I mean, I could if I really wanted to, but that wouldn't be fair to Jack or Gabe." Lily stood up, brushing the sand from her shorts and her legs before offering Toby her hand, and pulling him up. "Come on, let's go back to the hotel and get some food, I'm starving." Toby called over to Jack and Gabe, and they stood up and they all went back to their car as a group.

When they finally reached the hotel, it was pitch black outside, the only light coming from the bright stars and the hotel lights on the ceiling above them. They all stood in the center of the lobby, facing each other and debating on where they should go to eat. Gabe was yawning like crazy, and Jack had a glazed over look in his eyes as they both tried to pay attention to the conversation at hand.

"You guys can go eat, I'm going to bed. It took us forever to find you guys, and I'm really worn out." Gabe said, giving Lily a side hug and getting the key card from Toby. "Yeah," Jack said, watching as Gabe left the hotel lobby. "I think I'm going to follow suit. Have fun." He said, patting Toby and Lily on the back before following Gabe to the elevator. Toby turned to Lily once they were out of sight. "Where should we eat?" Lily shrugged. "This is my second day here. I didn't even know where to go to get coffee, much less dinner."

"Oh. Well then I have a great idea." He said, walking towards the front door of the hotel, grinning when she caught up to him. "Where are we going?" She asked, thanking him when he held the door open for her and continuing down the pathway around the hotel. "It's a surprise." He said. She sighed. "It better not be fancy, because you and I are in our bathing suits and clothes that we wore all day today, and there is no way that I'm going to a fancy place looking like-"

"Don't worry. It's not fancy." He interrupted. "It's just a small restaurant attached to the hotel." They swung around the building, and they came face-to-face with beautiful, glass doors. Toby guided her in, and they were seated by one of the restaurant's staff members. Lily and Toby sat across from each other, picking at the free, delicious Hawaiian bread that was placed on their table. "So, how long are you staying for?" Toby asked. Lily swallowed. "Two more weeks. What about you?" Toby laughed. "This is a huge coincidence, but we're leaving in two weeks as well!"

"How long have you been here, though?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow at Toby. Toby hummed for a few seconds, trying to recall the amount of time that he's already spent at the hotel. "Sixteen days, I believe." He said. Lily opened her mouth to reply, but a small waitress came and took their order. Toby ordered for her, and the waitress took down every word with ease. "Is that all?" She asked, cocking her head in question. "Oh, uhm..." Toby nodded, warily looking at Lily. Toby beckoned the waitress forward, whispering something in her ear.

The waitress jotted it down, nodded, and left. Lily looked at Toby in confusion. "What did you just order?" She asked, leaning forward in curiousity. "I can't say, just that I hope you like alcohol." Lily laughed, and nodded. "Yeah, I drink." She confirmed. "What's the occasion, though?" Toby chuckled. "No occasion, just drinking. I hope that you're old enough." Lily's mouth dropped open in shock. "What?!" She exclaimed playfully. "How old do you think I am?" Toby piqued his mouth, tapping his chin in mock thought. "Hmmm... seventeen."

Lily laughed scandalously. "Don't worry," Toby whispered across the table."I won't tell anyone." The waitress brought the food to the giggling couple, both of them thanking her with small smiles as their bodies shook with laughter. Toby took a bite of his food. "No, but seriously." Lily said, picking up this 'alcohol' that Toby had ordered for her, and smelling it. "How old do you really think I am?" Toby swallowed and placed his chin in his hand. He studied her closer, his hazel eyes burning into hers, and she found herself blushing underneath the dim, artificial light in the restaurant.

"Twenty-four." He said, tilting his head to the side. She smiled wide, and raised her eyebrows. "Close." She sang, picking up her fork and placing a piece of fish in her mouth, she chewed and swallowed it. "I'm twenty-_three_." Toby nodded, resuming his eating. "You are..." Lily started, causing Toby to pause in his eating and raise his eyebrows in amusement. Lily shut her eyes and brought her index fingers up to her temples, making a show of trying to guess his age. She could hear him snort at her foolishness, and she smiled slightly. "You are..." She repeated, opening his eyes. "Twenty-six."

Toby 'Ha'd', smiling at her low guess. "Nah." He said, taking a gulp of his drink, urging her to do the same. She did, and she squinted her eyes as the vodka burned her throat and stung at her tongue. "Woooh." She breathed. "That is _strong._" He nodded in agreement and set his glass back on the table. "I am twenty-_eight_." Lily laughed, and ate another bite of fish, prompting Toby to do the same. "You're old." She said quietly, laughing as he sputtered in mock-offence. "I am _not_ old." He declared, immaturely wadding up a paper napkin and tossing it in her direction. Lily dodged it, laughing. "Are too." She argued. "Am not." He replied.

"Whatever you say, old man."

He smiled, and her heart began to beat in nervousness as she gazed at him, and realized that that beautiful smile was all for her.


	8. Chapter 8

The 30th Day in Hawaii

Chapter 8

Somewhere during their dinner, Toby had ordered more drinks, opting to have more than seven whole glasses, leaving him drooping over the table. Lily was still only on her first drink, never really being that much of a drinker - also, she was finding it a little too bitter on her tongue, though she didn't want Toby to know that. At the end of the meal, also known as 'the point where Toby just stood up out of nowhere and began to leave the restaurant', Lily paid, getting a huge discount because of the fact that she was on vacation and renting a room from the hotel. She had gripped Toby by his shoulder, cursing herself for not telling Toby to slow it down on his third drink.

She guided him out the door, and was intent on dragging him into the hotel and back up to his room. He stumbled himself down the pathway that they traveled so gracefully earlier, and she finally got him into the lobby before her collapsed completely on a nearby couch. Toby buried his face into the nearest pillow and sighed. Lily nudged him hard, and Toby tried to bat her hand away in response. "Toby." She warned, looking around the hotel lobby to see if anyone was staring at the scene. Luckily, not yet. "Toby." She said again, this time yanking his arm until he was sitting up straight. She hooked his arm over her shoulder and guided him into a standing position. She grunted under his weight. "Alright," she said, pulling him into the elevator and pressing the button for his floor. "Let's get you to bed."

It took a few moments for her words to sink in, but just as they did, Toby gasped. "Oh, no, no... Oh." He slurred grabbing onto the wall of the elevator in order to keep himself balanced, and pushing the button for floor eight again. "Reverse." He whined, clicking it multiple times. Lily stood confused in the corner, watching - amused - as he fumbled with the buttons on the keypad. "Toby, what?"She asked, prompting him to look over at her, his eyes wide and sad. "No." He declared. "We can't go back, Jack." He spoke, laughing as he realized that he had rhymed. Lily narrowed her eyebrows in confusion, trying to understand his sentence. "We can't go back, because of Jack?"

Toby smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he'ssss asleepah. Asleepooh. Asleepuh."Lily gave Toby a 'so what?' look. "AND!" Toby yelled. "He hahz got the thingy." Lily rolled her eyes in annoyance, understanding Toby's slurred reasons of how 'he no longer had the keycard, and he didn't want to wake Jack or Gabe up in order to get in the room' and hitting the button for floor nine when the doors opened on floor eight. She just hoped that Jane didn't mind an extra person - especially a drunk person - in their hotel suite tonight. She quickly turned to Toby, finding him on the floor with his legs crossed. She slowly squatted down to his level, a regarded him like a child.

"Look, Toby. It's very late." She said gently, checking her watch. It read 11:30 pm. It wasn't too late, but no doubt the other visitors in the hotel would be sleeping by now, after all, vacations were quite tiring. They had gotten out of the restaurant later than she expected they would, and she cringed when Toby grabbed her wrist and 'woah'd' loudly at the time on her watch. She shushed him quickly, and helped pull him to his feet when the elevator doors opened. She spoke to him in a quick, and hushed tone. "Toby, we have to be very quiet, others are sleeping." Toby was quick to shut his mouth, and she silently thanked the heavens that he was a drunk that seemed to follow the rules. She got her door open with ease. 'Wow.' She thought, pulling Toby inside and setting him on the couch. 'This must be my lucky day.' She scanned the suite for Jane, knowing that she wasn't one to be asleep this early. "Jane!" She called, searching through the rooms and finding a note in the kitchen.

It looked as if the message was hastily scribbled, and the paper was poorly ripped out of some sort of notebook. Lily kept an eye on Toby as she read the letter, squinting hard to make out some crudely written words. It read:

Lily,  
I will be staying in the room of the guy that I briefly told you about. Don't worry about me, I'll call you in the A.M.  
Love, Jane.

Lily sighed, put the note back on the counter, and made her way over to Toby. "Toby." She said, softly patting his shoulder. "Do you want the couch or the bed?" She asked. Jane wouldn't mind if Toby used her bed, knowing that if he ended up throwing up, they could easily call for room service. Toby shook his head 'no' and softly spoke into the darkness of the living room. "Don't wanna mooove." He groaned, placing his forehead against a couple of pillows on the couch. Lily sighed and moved to the linen closet to extract a couple of blankets, softly wrapping them around Toby, and guiding him to a horizontal position on the couch. "Goodnight, Toby."

It wasn't until she was on the edge of drifting off to sleep when she was awoken by a dip in the mattress, and she sat up slightly to see that Toby was crawling towards her. "Hey." He whispered, seemingly ignoring her glare of annoyance at the fact that he had woken her up right as she was falling asleep - or maybe it was too dark, and his drunk eyes hadn't adjusted as well as hers had. Toby crawled next to her and tucked himself under the covers beside her. She sighed and accepted that Toby was there to stay, knowing that if she tried moving him she would be met with frustrating reliance. (She would know, too. She's had her fair share of stubborn arguing with a plastered Jane.)

She settled back down into the mattress, bringing the blanket up to her shoulder. She closed her eyes, and turned her back to Toby.

The peaceful moment didn't last for long. She was quickly jostled out of her sleeping position, and was roughly flipped onto her back, Toby hovering right above her. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?" He asked, inching his face closer to Lily's. Lily stayed quiet, her thoughts running a mile a minute. What would she do? Probably nothing. There was nothing wrong with Toby, and they had enjoyed themselves the whole day. Except for the fact that he had gotten really drunk at dinner, and they barely knew each other, she didn't find anything appealing about him. He also seemed sober, the drunken haze from his eyes had faded, and he looked as awake as ever. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that he was in his right mind.

But she did know better, but as she opened her mouth to tell him to get off, and go to bed, his mouth was pushed up against hers. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed it - much to her surprise. She's had her fair share of drunken kisses, and all of them were awful, filled with too much tongue, and clacking teeth. This, though. This was wonderful. His lips moved perfectly, softly, slowly. She sunk into him, allowing him to prod at her mouth with his tongue. It didn't take long for them to pull back. The kiss hadn't lasted long. Barely a minute, and it may sound cliche, but to Lily, it felt like it had lasted forever. Toby backed up so they could see each others faces, and his eyes gleamed with the brightest happiness she had ever seen. She returned his shy smile, and he rolled off of her, wrapping his arms around her and falling into a peaceful sleep. Lily smiled and drifted off as well.

She'd never admit it, but the night spent in Toby's warm arms was one of the greatest nights sleep she'd ever had.


	9. Chapter 9

The 30th Day in Hawaii

Chapter 9

As soon as her phone rang Lily's eyes had snapped open, her eyes drooping and her mouth dry. She had picked it up quickly as to stop the loud ringing, and answered it."Hello?" She grumbled into the phone. "Lily?" It was Jane, and she sounded upset and nervous. Lily felt a shift beside her, and looked down. It was Toby, with his head under the pillow and the blankets pulled taut around his shoulders. She quickly got out of bed and marched into the living room, trying not to disturb him anymore, no doubt he'd have a horrible hangover. "Hey, Jane." She said.

"Lily, come and get me." She said, assertive and scared. Lily perked up, automatically taking a seat on the nearest thing in order to brace herself for bad news. "What happened?" Jane made a confused noise in the back of her throat. "Huh? Nothing bad." Lily breathed a large sigh of relief, her body relaxing. "You know how my sisters pregnant, right?" She asked. Lily nodded, realizing that Jane couldn't see her. "Yeah, why?"

She heard Jane give a quiet shriek of happiness. "Well..." She drawled. "She's in labor!" She could hear Jane's smile on the other end of the phone. "So come and get me, I need to get back home. I can't miss the birth."

Lily frowned. "What? You know that you'll probably miss it, right?" She was already obeying Jane's orders to come and pick her up, throwing on some shorts and shoes, and grabbing her car keys. "Maybe I will, but I hope if I leave soon that I'll get there in time."

She had picked Jane up from a guy's small home near the beach, shaking his hand and introducing herself. Lily tried to be polite and start up a friendly conversation, (After all, the more friends the merrier.) but the consistent tugging on her arm from Jane had pulled her from the conversation and into the car. Jane complained when they had reached the hotel to pack up her things as quickly as possible, whining that there was no way that they were going to get to the airport on time, and that she had booked this flight last minute. Lily didn't pay much attention to Jane's blabbering, she was more concerned with the fact that Toby was nowhere to be found.

After they had shoved many of Jane's things into her multiple bags, they had taken off to the airport, getting there exactly on time; there was even a few extra minutes to spare. Jane had turned to Lily after making sure her items were going to be on the plane, and threw her arms around her. "I'm going to miss you." She mumbled into Lily's shoulder, soaking it with happy, and sad tears. "It's only two weeks. You can live without me." Lily said, holding Jane at arms length and giving her a pep talk. "Plus, you'll be so busy with this new baby that you won't even think about little ol' me." Jane laughed through her watery eyes, and gave Lily another hug.

"That's where you're wrong." She said, pulling away and grabbing her carry-on bag. Jane smiled big, and checked her watch. "I have to go. Love you." She said, turning away and heading in the direction of the boarding area. "Hey!" Lily yelled after her, causing her to turn around. "Tell me the gender later!" She called out, prompting many other people in the airport to look their way. Jane, on the other hand, had a grin from ear-to-ear, and giggled the whole way onto the plane.

She didn't leave until the plane took off, and she sighed, wondering how she was going to make it through these two weeks without her colorful best friend to spend her vacation with.


	10. Chapter 10

The 30th Day in Hawaii

Chapter 10

She hadn't realized that she had left Toby asleep in her suite until she walked in and saw him perched on the couch, flipping through the channels on the television. She had made quite a racket coming in, what with the slamming of the door, and the jingling of the keys when she dropped them onto the nearby table. As soon as they made eye contact, Toby flew off the couch and engulfed Lily into a warm hug, his arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders as he gripped her. She heard him take a shuddering breath before he pulled back to look her in the eye.

"Lil." He mumbled, stroking her face with his thumb and running his other hand through her hair. She was confused at the act of affection, assuming that he hadn't remembered the night before because of his intense intoxication. "I thought you left because you hated me." He said, pulling her into another hug. The extreme clingy-ness was making Lily feel a little claustrophobic, and she wiggled out of his embrace, and walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Why would I hate you?" Lily questioned, leaning her butt against the countertop and sipping at a water. Toby ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Well..." He started, shifting from foot to foot. "I kissed you last night and-" "What?!" Lily interrupted, startling Toby into silence, and he gave her a baffled look. "You remember last night?" She asked incredulously. Toby nodded dumbly, walking up to meet her face to face. "Yeah. I was nervous that you didn't like it, or you didn't like me, but I like you, a lot. I mean, I know that we only just met and everything, but I've been thinking that we go well together. You make me happy, too, and I -"  
As Toby rambled on about how they should be together, Lily's eyes were ghosting over his face, memorizing each subtle feature. The soft curve of his jaw, the strong line of his nose, and his lips. His curvy, plump lips. It was then that she realized that maybe letting loose was easy, that Toby had shown her - in the three days that she had known him - that taking a risk was worth it. After all, if she hadn't picked up that key card, she never would have met him. She never would have went out to have coffee with him, or watch the sunrise with him, or go swimming with him. She never would have gone to dinner with him, slept in the same bed as him. She never would have kissed him.

That would be a shame, if she had never got to kiss him. He was such a good kisser, even though it was a sloppy and rushed kiss. She began to wonder what kind of kisser Toby was when he was sober, and if she should kiss him again. As she met his eyes, she realized that she had tuned out, and he was no longer talking, just looking at her expectantly. Lily reached out to grip his shoulder, her mouth going dry and butterflies swarming in her stomach. She pulled him to her, and planted her moist lips upon his.

After the kiss - well, after many kisses - they ended up on the couch, cuddling. Toby still had a hangover, though he hid it surprisingly well when he was admitting that he liked her and making out with her earlier that morning. She had explained to him that Jane had to leave because of a family thing, but he didn't seem to be too concerned of her absence, more wrapped up in staring into her beautiful eyes and nuzzling her jaw with his nose. Lily realized that at some point she would have to get up, never being one to waste the day away with reclining on the couch and doing nothing. Toby, on the other hand, was aching for a day of relaxation and lounging. In his defense, he had been in Hawaii for more than two weeks already.

"Alright." Lily said, wiggling out of Toby's hold and standing up. "I'm going to go check on Gabe and Jack." She said, causing Toby to whine. "But why?" He drawled, reaching out to her with his elongated arms. "They don't matter, come back to me." She smiled and shook her head. "No, no, no." She said, collecting her key card and phone. "They're probably wondering where you are, so I should just drop in and give them the 4-1-1." Toby gave up on his arguing and let her leave, staring longingly at her back - and maybe a little at her butt, although he'd never admit it - as she left.


	11. Chapter 11

The 30th Day in Hawaii

Chapter 11

When Lily had made it to Jack and Gabe's hotel room, she was greeted by a peeved looking Jack, who pulled the door open and graciously let her in. She followed his annoyed gaze to find that Gabe was draped on the couch, his forehead covered in sweat, and his eyes clenched tightly shut. She had cooed at him, and gently helped him into his room and tucked him into bed, her womanly instincts coming out. She made sure that he had everything he needed before telling both him and Jack that Toby was in her suite, and suffering from a pretty large hangover.

They were both antsy to get out and go somewhere, and they felt that they had to take this opportunity and go do something productive. "Want to go out to lunch?" Jack asked, looking over to check the time. Lily nodded enthusiastically, realizing that she hadn't eaten anything today, and that it was close to lunchtime. They popped in to tell Gabe they would be leaving. "Should we tell Toby? In case he wants to join us?" Jack wondered, and Lily shook her head, telling him that Toby probably wouldn't be up for it.

Jack and Lily were just about to leave the lobby when Lily spotted Toby conversing with a woman in the corner. He was hunched over, his face close to hers, and they looked like they were whispering about something. Jack had noticed that she was no longer following him, and followed her gaze to Toby and the woman. "Oh. That's Emma." He said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. Lily raised her eyebrow at Jack. "Who's Emma?" Jack sighed and pulled Lily out of the hotel before Toby could see them, and began to walk towards the beach.

"Emma. Some girl Toby met about a week ago and she's been all over him ever since." Lily nodded quietly. "He doesn't like that?" She asked curiously, feeling a small wave of uncertainty creep into her mind. "Well, it's not like he's done anything to stop it." He replied bitterly. "I'm sorry if I sound rude or anything, she's just really annoying, and everything she does is in bad taste." This caused Lily to chuckle, hooking her arm around Jack's arm and look up at him. "I thought that me and Toby had a thing."

Jack kept walking, but he looked down at her. "Did you finally notice how much he likes you? I was surprised myself, not even three days and he's got a crush." Lily smiled, and decided to tell Jack about last night. "Well, not only that. He kissed me last night." Jack smiled proudly and laughed. "I knew it!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her tightly against his side, and as they approached the car, a familiar voice was heard calling their names.

"Lil! Jack!" The voice called to them, and they both turned to see Toby running towards them, Emma lagging slightly behind him. He slowed to a walk until he was in front of both of them, slightly out of breath from the run. "Where are you going?" He wondered. "Out to lunch." Lily said, eyeing Emma suspiciously. Toby didn't notice, but introduced them anyway. "Lil, this is Emma. Emma, this is my friend Lily." Lily frowned internally. '_Well, here I was thinking that we were more than 'friends.' That kiss meant a lot to me.' _She thought.

Lily was the first to extend her hand, a genuine smile plastered on her face. '_Always assume the best from people.' _She thought, shaking Emma's hand. "It's nice to meet you Emma, I've heard great things." She watched, delighted, as Emma's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?" She questioned, turning to Toby. "You've said nice things about me?" Toby looked questioningly at Lily, and stuttered. "Uh- Yeah! Of course." He lied.

"I thought you had a hangover." Jack suddenly stated, looking at Lily to confirm that Toby looked hangover-free. Before Toby could reply, Emma's small hands framed his face, and she began to baby talk him. "Aw! Did my little Toby boy have a headache?"

Jack was trying to hold in his laughter as he gripped Lily by the arm. "Well," He stated, drawing attention from the group. "We must be going. A man's gotta eat - all that jazz." Jack got into the car, and as Lily began to get into the passenger's seat, she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned around to face a beaming Toby inches from her face. "Bye, Lil." He cooed, cupping her face with his calloused hand and kissing her full on the mouth. She reciprocated enthusiastically, happy to put on a show in front of Emma. "Bye."  
_

"I'm stuffed." Jack exclaimed as they both made it into the hotel. He slumped onto a couch and exaggeratingly rubbed his stomach. "I'm going to die I'm so full." Lily laughed and sat down next to him, propping her feet up onto the table. "You'll be fine. Hey, do you want to go to the -" Jack stopped her by placing a hand over her mouth, and shushing her. He looked around slowly and leaned into her personal space. "Toby isn't here." He said in a hushed voice. Lily yanked his hand from her mouth and raised an eyebrow. "...So?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"So. We can start to plan his birthday party!" Lily scrunched her nose up. "I didn't even know that he had a birthday coming up. He never said anything to me." Jack nodded. "Well of course not!" He laughed. "I'm sure it wasn't a topic that came up when you guys ditched me and Gabe to go have sexy-time in an ocean." Lily blushed. "We did NOT have 'sexy-time' in an ocean!" She exclaimed, shoving Jack's shoulder. Jack stopped laughing and pulled out his cell phone.  
"Let's brainstorm." He said, looking over at Lily expectantly. Lily frowned. "I barely know anything about him, so I can't come up with much." Jack nodded thoughtfully, and he suddenly perked up. "I have an idea!" He sing-songed, quickly typing something down in his phone. He had piqued Lily's interest, and she leaned over his shoulder to read what he had typed. "Number one." She read aloud. "Don't invite Emma."

Her chest bubbled with laughter as she slumped against Jack, her giggles becoming louder and more forceful by the second. She felt Jack shaking beside her, and she realized that a few people in the lobby were looking at them with confusion. She slowed her laughing and shushed Jack. "Okay." She said. "Now the real planning."


	12. Chapter 12

The 30th Day in Hawaii

Chapter 12

It hadn't taken long for them to come up with activities to do at Toby's party. Although Lily had contributed to planning, Jack had decided on most of the things - which was alright with her, she didn't really know Toby, and she couldn't plan a birthday party for someone she barely knew. After her and Jack had decided that it was going to be a surprise party, Jack had gotten over excited, smiling and going on and on about the food and the venue and the blah blah blah. Lily had excused herself to her room, tired from a long day.

When she stumbled into her suite she noticed that the curtains were wide open, the moon casting a bright glow into the room. The only other light source was coming from an unknown program from the television. She squinted through the darkness and caught a glimpse of shaggy brown hair. She quickly flipped on an overhead light, and the person reclining on the couch jumped up. "Oh!" They exclaimed, standing up. It was Toby.

"Lil!" He cheered, embracing her with warm arms. 'I have to admit,' she thought, 'Even when he hangs out with Emma all day, he seems very excited to see me.' She was pulled out of her thoughts when Toby pulled away and gave her a questioning glance. "What's wrong?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. 'Emma's what's wrong.' Lily looked at Toby, admiring the way that his eyes showed genuine concern, the way his hair was all mussed up but still looked nice. The way that his hands were on her waist.

"Mmm. Nothing." She said, shaking her head in dismissal. Toby grinned and pulled her towards the couch. "Did you have a good lunch? You were out so late, it's dark out." He asked, sitting down with her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah." She said, yawning and placing her head on Toby's shoulder. He kissed her temple and lay down on his back, pulling her with him so she was on top of him. "You're the greatest, Lil."

Lily giggled and met his eyes. "Where did that come from?" Toby closed his eyes. "I was just saying what I was thinking. You know, Lil... I know that we barely know each other, but I really, really like you. I've never felt this way about someone before." Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me that you're in love with me." She joked, pulling a laugh from Toby. He patted her on the head gently. "Of course not, it's way too early for that. Although, I feel like that may be a possibility later on."

"I do too." Lily whispered, leaning up and pecking Toby on the lips. She really felt strongly for Toby. Every single time she saw him, her face lit up with a dopey smile, and she felt a churning in her stomach - the good kind of churning. Lily pulled back from the kiss laid her head on his chest, and fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

She awoke to frantic knocking on the door. She noticed that Toby was no longer lying with her, and she slowly sat up, squinting through the darkness. She wobbled to her feet, her fatigue slowing her down greatly, and made her way towards the door. She didn't bother to look through the peep hole, opting to pull open the door. Emma.

She looked distraught, worried, terrified, everything that an anxious person could be. As soon as Lily opened the door, however, Emma's face turned to a look of confusion. "Oh." She mumbled, composing herself. "I thought Toby was here." It wasn't a question, but Lily knew that Emma wanted answers from her. "Ummm..." Lily started, looking down each side of the hallway to see if Emma had woken anyone up with her obnoxiously loud knocking. When she saw that nobody was out of their rooms, she turned her eyes back to Emma.

"No, this is my room." She answered dumbly. Emma rolled her eyes and pushed past Lily, settling on the couch - which didn't bother Lily as much as she thought it would. After all, Emma looked foolish coming to HER room at night, expecting anyone else but her to answer the door. "I KNOW that, but Toby's here." She stated simply, looking around the room as if trying to locate him without moving from her seated position. Lily shook her head. "No, he -" She trailed off as she caught a glance at the clock. "Oh my gosh, Emma!" She exclaimed in surprise, flipping on the overhead light. "It's three in the morning, and Toby's not even here right now."

Emma flushed in embarrassment, picking herself up from the couch and smoothing her clothing down. "My mistake." She stated, walking to the door. "He's just been spending so much time with you lately that I thought I should save him from you. You smother him you know." Lily faltered. "What?" She asked. She smothered Toby? She'd only known him for four days, and she didn't even know if they were dating, or just entertaining each other until they had to go home.

Emma looked smug as she backed out into the hallway. "Toodaloo." She called out, waving goodbye to Lily. '_She just wants to get on your nerves, Lily. Don't let her.'_ Lily sighed and rubbed her face. "Geez." She whispered, turning off the light and going to her bedroom to lie down. She got in the bed, and her hand brushed against a piece of paper. "Hmm?" She wondered aloud, reaching to the nightstand to turn on the lamp.

'_A note?'_ She fiddled with the paper, opening it up to read it. __

Lil,

_I understand that I shouldn't do this, but I have to. The urge is just too much for me to handle. I left last night because I had to. I had to... VLOG! Did I scare you?  
Anyways, I felt like I could squeeze in a vlog or two while everyone was asleep. I can't believe that I hadn't thought of it before. I'm probably back sleeping in my room, you can come wake me up if you need me.  
Love, Toby._

_P.S. Don't tell Jack. _

Lily flushed at 'Love, Toby.' In a terrible cliche she felt butterflies in her stomach, and she folded up her note, squealing internally and turning the light off. "Goodnight Toby." She whispered into the darkness, a smile plastered on her face. As she slept peacefully in her bedroom, Toby was in the parking lot, his phone held arm length as he went on and on about a girl he had met, named Lil.


	13. Chapter 13

The 30th Day in Hawaii

Chapter 13

Lily woke up around six, sleep clinging to her eyes, and her body in need of a good stretch. She finally realized how hungry she was, and was surprised to realize that she hadn't eaten a proper breakfast since she got to the hotel - partly because she hadn't got up in time for it. She slipped a jacket over her pyjamas and made her way down to the lobby. He was donned in a t-shirt and sweatpants, his hair looked as if it was haphazardly flattened down in an attempt to make it look good. He also looked refreshed and a lot healthier than when she had seen him before. "Feeling better, I see?" She asked him, as they made their way to the small dining area. " In only a day?" She prodded his shoulder gently as they made their way to one of the tables with their plates of food.

Gabe laughed, taking a large gulp of his coffee. "Well, I always did have a strong immune system." She laughed as well, stabbing a piece of fruit with her fork and putting it into her mouth. "Oh my God." She said, her eyes widening as she chewed. "This is amazing." Gabe raised his eyebrows and leaned forward. "Really?" Lily nodded. "Let me try some." Gabe opened his mouth, and Lily rolled her eyes, feeding Gabe a small chunk of pineapple. '_You'd think this would be weird, considering how we've had very limited interaction, but it's not.' _She thought.

Someone had approached the table and taken a seat just as Gabe pulled away to chew. "Hey Toby." He spoke around the food in his mouth. Lily looked towards him, smiling at him, and catching an adoring look in his eyes. He slung an arm around her waist and plucked a sausage off of her plate, shoving it into his mouth before she could grab it back. "Hey!" She exclaimed in playful frustration, trying to grab her food out of his hand. "Go get your own food." Gabe laughed, and pulled out his phone to shoot a message to someone, while Toby just kissed her temple.

"So..." She started, looking towards Gabe to make sure that he was still wrapped up in his phone. "How did the v-l-o-g-g-i-n-g go?" She whispered, causing him to grin. "Very well. I told them about you." Lily raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You told them about me? Why?" She asked. Toby blushed, but continued to stare into Lily's blue eyes. "Because you're my girlfriend. I have to tell my fans about my girlfriend." Lily's heart skipped a beat.

"Girlfriend?" She wondered. Of course she was surprised, her and Toby hadn't officially declared what they were doing to be 'dating'. Although, she didn't assume that Toby didn't want to date her, she just hadn't gotten around to asking him about it. Hearing from Toby that he felt the same way that she did was a breath of fresh air. She turned back to Toby as he nodded. "Of course." He reassured. " You're so amazing and you make me feel happy, and good about myself. You make me feel like I've never felt with any of my previous girlfriends." Lily launched forward to kiss Toby, her tongue snaking into his mouth. Toby reciprocated with passion, wrapping his arms around her waist, and ghosting a hand slowly up her thigh.

"EW! Makeout session!" They broke apart with laughter as they noticed that Gabe had stashed his phone and was now staring at them in sheer horror. "What?!" He exclaimed. "Really guys? At breakfast? Really? Get a room." Toby smiled at Gabe and grabbed Lily's hand, his fingers wrapping protectively around hers, pulling her up from her seat. Toby turned towards Lily, giving her a smile. "He's right, let's go get a room." He kissed Lily once more, dragging her giggling form through the lobby and to the elevator. "Gabe, man." Jack said, coming behind Gabe and sitting across from him. "They're totally having sex." Jack took a bite from his toast, and laughed as Gabe gagged in disgust.


	14. Chapter 14

The 30th Day in Hawaii

Chapter 14

It wasn't long after they departed that they got to her room. She had locked the door behind her, although she knew that no one would dare to come in - especially Gabe, who had seemed a bit startled when he realized that they were going upstairs to 'do the deed'. It was a blur of motions, the clothes were gently removed, and the kisses were soft, but other than that, all she could remember was passion. Passion in Toby's words, passion in his movements, passion in his eyes. Passion when afterwards, he told her that he loved her.

This is where she found herself, the blanket draped over her naked body while Toby snoozed beside her. She was gazing at the ceiling, her mouth set into a slight smile. 'He loves me.' She thought. Her small smile soon developed into a frown. 'But, do I love him?' She slowly stood up from the bed, and dressed in Toby's shirt. "Let's be cliche and where his clothes.'' She mumbled to herself, as she slipped on a pair of her underwear and made her way to the kitchen.

She began to brew some tea, recognizing a slight buzzing in the back of her head and identifying it as the start of a small headache. Thoughts of Toby plagued her mind. 'It's been a long week, but a week nonetheless, and he can honestly tell me that he loves me?' She mulled it over in her mind, feeling a small amount of guilt seep into her pores. 'I didn't say it back. God, he must despise me, now.' She depressingly thought.

She waited a few minutes for her tea to brew, reaching for a mug and filling it up to the rim when it finished. She made her way back in the bedroom to see that Toby had woken up, his back was to her and he was now searching for his boxers - which were on the dresser across from the bed, though he hadn't noticed that yet. Lily smiled as she got the perfect view of his cute butt, and took a sip of her tea.

"On the dresser." She giggled out, and Toby jumped slightly. He turned around to see her leaning cutely against the doorframe, the large t-shirt hanging adorably off of her thin frame. Lily struggled to keep her eyes from drifting south-of-the-equator. Toby slipped on his boxers and sauntered over to her to wrap his arms around her. "Hey." He mumbled sweetly, kissing her on the nose. "Hi." She replied, a shy smile gracing her features as she took in his fresh sex/bed hair.

He kissed her lips, and quickly pulled back, a huge smile on his face. "You taste amazing." He stated, leaning in for more. Lily laughed and ducked out of the way, pressing her nose into his shoulder and breathing in his scent. "It's the tea. There's some in the kitchen." Toby nodded and scooped her up bridal style, causing her to squeal in surprise, and cradle her mug of tea closer to her chest, wiping the few droplets that escaped off of the her hands.

"So..." Toby started, setting her down on the edge of the counter, and standing in front of her. "I was thinking that we could go surfing today. Just the two of us." Lily's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "You know how to surf?" She asked, reaching for another coffee mug and filling it with tea, handing it over to Toby. Toby shook his head and kissed her cheek. "No, but we can learn. Together."

Lily pulled a face, and Toby sensed that she was skeptical. "Come on, Lil!" He urged, setting down his mug and doing the same with hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "It'll be fun." He whispered, his face so close that she could feel his breath on her lips. "Fine, Mr. Turner. I can't resist you." Toby pulled away with a smile on his face and cheered, gulping down the rest of his tea.

"Get ready!" He called, as he rushed to her room and pulled on his pajama bottoms. He ran out of her suite and began to head to the elevator. "I'll get ready and I'll meet you at your room in twenty minutes!" He called, as he pressed the button for the elevator. "Wait!" Lily yelled at him, from her spot in the doorway. "What about your shirt?" She questioned, looking down at the deep purple 'Tobuscus' shirt that she had slipped on. Although Toby was pretty far down the hallway, she could almost make out a small smile adorning his face. "Keep it. You look better in it anyways."

He got in the elevator, a shirtless and messy haired wreck, still smiling as he pictured Lily in his shirt. "I love Lil." He singsonged quietly, to the emptiness of the elevator.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The 30th Day in Hawaii

Toby had shown up at her door earlier than he said he would. She answered the door in only her bikini, trying not to blush when he whistled softly. She headed to her room to slip in a pair of shorts, Toby staying put by the front door, leaving him to stare after her. "Nice bootay!" She heard Toby call after her, and she giggled loudly, pulling her shorts on and bounding out to meet him. "Thanks." She mumbled, leaning in to kiss him. Toby wrapped both arms around her waist, picking her off the ground slightly. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left this morning." He mumbled when he pulled away from the kiss and set her back down on the floor.

Lily smiled. "Me neither." She bent down to retrieve her shoes and slip them on her feet, while Toby ran to the kitchen to grab two water bottles. "Okay!" He clapped his hands together when he reentered the room. "Let's get going." He interlocked their fingers together and dragged her out of the room and down the hallway. "Are you excited?" Toby asked, bumping her shoulder with his as they waited for the elevator. Lily laughed. "More like terrified. I don't trust myself on a surfboard."

The elevator doors opened, and they both stepped inside, Toby grabbing Lily by the waist and passionately kissing her on the lips. "Don't be afraid," He whispered in her ear, softly kissing down her neck. "I got us a great instructor. In fact, you met her earlier." Lily tensed, slowly realizing who he was speaking about. She pulled away from his slightly, trying to make it seem like she wasn't bothered by it. "Emma?" She questioned.

Toby nodded, kissing her again and pulling away before the doors opened. "Yeah, she told me she could get me a free session." Lily nodded. "Yeah. She could get _you_ a free session." Toby quirked an eyebrow at her as she walked ahead, opening the lobby doors and stepping out into the warm air. "What do you mean?" He asked, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I mean that she obviously has something for you." Toby laughed quietly and rolled his eyes. "You're being paranoid, babe. Just put it out of your mind and enjoy the day. I know that I will, since I'm with you." He spoke, tapping her nose and kissing her cheek. Lily sighed, pushing the thought of Emma interfering with what she and Toby had out of her mind. She wouldn't let Emma get to her, she was happy with Toby - she felt comfortable around him - and she didn't want Emma to mess with that.

"Toby?" She asked, slipping into the passenger seat of his rental car, and turning to him. Toby looked at her expectantly, his eyes boring into hers. "I love you." She stated, causing him to grin and kiss her forcefully, his lips pressed hard against her, his hand coasting through her hair, his tongue snaking into her mouth. She chuckled, pulling away and grabbing Toby's hand affectionately. "Okay, as much as I would love to do this all day, we do have a surfing lesson to get to." Toby nodded, kissing her on the cheek and starting the car. "Sure thing, Lil."


	16. Chapter 16

The 30th Day in Hawaii

Chapter 16

"I'm actually really nervous." Lily whispered, clutching Toby's arm in slight fear as he dragged her through the warm sand. "Because of Emma?" Toby asked, pulling her out of her nervous thoughts and into angry ones. "Uh... NO." She glared at him, only to receive a small peck on the nose as he pulled her even further out onto the beach. "Sorry Lil, its just that ever since you told me that - Oh look! Surfboards!" Toby scurried off in excitement, studying each surfboard carefully to try and determine which one he wanted to practice with.

Once she caught up with him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and called out to the nearest worker. "Excuse me? We're here for a surfing lesson." The woman turned around. "Oh!" She smiled at them, reaching forward to shake his hand, and then Lily's. "I'm Madeline. I'll just sign you up and we can see who's available and -" She was cut off when Emma - clad in a skimpy pink bikini - sidled up behind her and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Maddie. I'm giving him a free lesson."

Madeline raised her eyebrows, scanning over her clipboard. "But, Emma. It says here that you have another lesson scheduled in half an hour. Oh, and you know that it's against the employee rules to provide friends, family, or acquaintances with -" Emma rolled her eyes and interrupted her. "With free surfing lessons or other services for no charge. I know, Maddie. You've said it so many times, I swear you're like a broken record. I'll make it a short lesson, and Mr. Kim won't hear about my little freebie lesson today, okay?"

Madeline smiled and nodded. 'What a stupid bi- Ah, ah, ah. Madeline, you're better than that. You're better than her.' "Great." Emma chirped, hooking her arm around Toby's shoulders and guiding him to the water. "I already have your surfboard set up with mine. Since I didn't know that _she_ was coming, she'll have to rent her own." Toby nodded, turning back to smile at Lily. "Pick the purple one, Lil. You look amazing in purple."

Lily smiled at him, her smile quickly dissolving into a frown when Toby turned back around. At least he was ignorant to Emma's advances. After all, he was too busy telling her that 'purple made her look amazing' to notice that Emma was giving her a death glare. God, did she trust Toby. He hadn't given her a reason to do otherwise. Lily smiled, silently thanking the heavens that Toby had wormed his way into her life and under her skin.

"How much for the purple one?" She addressed Madeline politely, looking through her short pockets to dig for spare cash. "It's on the house." Madeline said, nodding at her and going to retrieve the surfboard from a nearby surfing shack. "Here you go." She said, handing it over to Lily. "The ones out front are just for display - not really rideable." She whispered, looking around in a joking way - as if it was a big secret. "Oh, no. I couldn't, just let me pay. How much?"

Madeline waved her hand in dismissal. "Emma is one of the most horrible human beings I've ever met. She's disrespectful, infuriating, lazy and unhelpful. It seems as though she's all over your - well, what looks to be your boyfriend - and if I can prevent her from ruining another person's day, then I will." Lily laughed, shifting a bit to accommodate to the size of the surfboard. She leaned forward, hugging Madeline tightly, if not a bit awkwardly, due to the large size of the board. "Thanks. By the way, I'm Lily."

"Nice to meet you." She said, glancing over her shoulder at an annoyed Emma and oblivious Toby. "You might want to go, now. It looks like the queen bee can't wait." Lily nodded and jogged out to meet Toby, squeezing his hand when he instinctively laced their fingers together once she got near.

It didn't take Emma too long to explain the basics of surfing. She made sure to mention to avoid the bigger waves, and stay closer to the shore. To Toby, that is. Lily was already wading softly in the water, her body being bobbed slightly as the subtle waves rocked her surfboard. It seems that Emma didn't really think to warn her that the bigger waves might be too much for someone like her - a beginner. Toby, obviously, had assumed that Emma had told Lily as well, so he didn't think much of it when Lily shouter over the sound of the waves.

"I'm going to go 'catch some waves.' Ha! I've always wanted to say that." He didn't think much of it when she waded out further in the ocean, coming dangerously close to the line Emma told him not to cross. After all, Lily was smart, why would she do that when she knew it was too advanced for her. He didn't think much of it when Emma stood up on her board, and began to glide slightly on the wave. He didn't think much of it as the wave got even bigger - too captivated by that fact that 'Oh, wow! She was doing it!'

When Lily went under, though, he started to think. "Lil!" He shouted, dropping his surfboard onto the shore and running full speed into the water. The sea hit his shins, slowing him down a considerable amount, but he kept moving, finally making it out to Lily and dragging her back to shore. He watch sorrowfully as some lifeguard gave her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. His hand running through his hair worriedly, as Emma tried to strike up a conversation with him. He ignored her, though. All he could look at was Lily.

When she finally coughed up whatever water had entered her lungs he had rushed even closer to her side, helping her sit up and cradling her head to his chest like he was comforting a child. "Oh, Lil, Lil, Lil. What were you thinking. You weren't supposed to go out that far, didn't you listen?" He kept mumbling words of comfort and love, but all Lily could focus on was the fact that - hmmmm - nobody had spoken a word about this 'don't go out too far' rule.

"Yeah, I did listen." She snapped at him, cringing as her voice came out hoarse from the water. Speaking of that, paramedics are sure to be arriving soon. "Nobody told me that there was a limit to how far I could go." Toby raised a perfect eyebrow at her. "Yeah-huh, Lil. Emma told us that it's dangerous to go out that far, because the waves are bigger, and we aren't advanced enough for them." Lily realized, then, that Emma purposefully decided not to tell her, deciding that it would be a better idea to have her die, so she could have Toby. She nodded knowingly, scowling up at him and standing up quickly. "Yeah." She said, glancing over at Emma. "Emma told YOU."


	17. Chapter 17

The 30th Day in Hawaii

Chapter 17

"Huh?" Toby questioned, his eyebrows drawn together in intense confusion. Lily was already standing, and when he made a move to stand beside her, she had swiftly moved away from him, now marching towards Emma. She pointed her finger, squinting her eyes in a scorching glare and came nose-to-nose with Emma.

"You." She spat, almost as if she was in a cliche movie, and the word tasted bitter in her mouth. "You didn't tell me on purpose. You neglected to tell me on purpose and -" She reared back when she felt Toby gently touch her upper arm, jerking her attention to him, momentarily ignoring Emma. "Lil. Of course she told you, you probably just forgot." Her mouth dropped open in shock, and she shoved him away - with little force, mind you. - and turned back to Emma.

"No." She kept her eye trained on Emma's soulless, demonic and heart wrenchingly evil pupils, but addressed Toby. "She knew what she was doing. She didn't tell me. I know." She heard Toby sigh, heard his mouth open. She heard him as he began the word 'but' and cut him off quickly. "I KNOW, Toby. I am one thousand bajillion quadrillion percent sure that this bitch didn't tell me, on purpose."

"Don't call her that. She wouldn't do something like that, she's not a bad person." Toby raised his voice slightly, a tinge of anger seeping into his words. She watched as Emma's eyes lit up with happiness, satisfaction, pride, and she rounded on Toby. "What?" She questioned, softly, as she felt her heart thump with nervousness. Was he really taking her side?

"I'm just saying." He said, shrugging and picking up his surfboard from where it lie on the shore. "You probably just forgot. Emma wouldn't do something that would risk your life." He began to walk towards the surfing shack, where Madeline stood behind the counter, speechless, eyes trained on Emma, a slight glare gracing her features. Lily stared at his toned back as he walked away, wishing that she wasn't full of so much anger, so that she could enjoy the view a lot more. No, she wasn't full of anger. It was rage.

"How _dare_ you!" She shouted after him, her loud voice echoing throughout the beach. The strangers and families littered around them had awkwardly distanced themselves from them, hoping to avoid a situation. Toby turned around in shock at her call to him, and he stared at her - squinting past the sun to see her standing 20 feet away. "I almost died today, Toby! I almost _died_, and you defend her?!" She was tensed, her body in a stiff, standing position. Emma, on the other hand, in a relaxed stance, her arms crossed over her body as she looked over the situation with a smug smile on her face.

Toby sighed. "Lil, you have no proof that this happened. I mean, why would anyone do this? Why?" He sounded frustrated and tired, as he tried to get his point across. Lily shook her head violently. "But don't you trust me? You're my boyfriend. You're supposed to believe me." Her mood was changing quickly, at first it was anger, seeping through her pores, and now, dissapointment. Why doesn't he believe her? "Yeah, but when the thing that you expect me to believe is this insane..." Lily nodded bitterly, her eyes tearing up, her vision blurring, until all she could see was the washed out colors of Toby. "I'm right! Toby, I am right. She wants me out of this picture, just so she can have you! She'll do _anything_ to have you-"

"So we're on this again? Lily, you're just being insecure. Emma wouldn't do something like this, especially to get with me." Lily laughed bitterly. "Insecure." She said, the word cutting through the air. "Listen to me. Emma, our ever so wonderful friend,_ really_ likes you. She likes your face, your body, she likes you. But... she doesn't like me." Lily was shouting at this point, tears running down her face as she sobbed. "She wants you, and she purposefully didn't tell me not to go too far out into the waves so she could get rid of me and have you and-"

"ENOUGH!" She froze as Toby screamed at her. Her lungs heaved as she cried silently, begging, praying for him to believe her. "This is fucking insane, Lily! What you're saying - that Emma wanted to KILL you - that's ridiculous. It's impossible. I don't believe it, and I know that you're lying to me. If this is about earlier... Do you want me to ignore her - are you jealous, or...?"

"I'm not jealous, Toby." Lily knew that that was a lie, but if she brought it up now, there'd be no chance that Toby would listen to her. " I'm scared for my life. You should trust me, I know what I'm saying." Toby frowned at her tears, and began to walk away. "Lil, what happened to the girl that expected the best in everyone? It's not like you to think that someone could do something like this. I don't know if I can be with you, with you acting like this. I don't like it, it's not the _real_ you."

Lily wiped her tears quickly, crossing her arms over her body and casting a quick glance to Emma. She had a smirk on her face, one that Toby - whose back was to them - hadn't noticed. He hadn't noticed her smirk now, nor had he noticed them before. "You're breaking up with me? I thought you loved me?"She saw Toby's shoulders slump in defeat. "I did. I _do _love you. I'm not breaking up with you, I care about you a lot. I love you. Right now, though, you're too much. I just... you're not the only one that's hurt. I'm absolutely baffled by the fact that you're telling me that Emma -" Dismissing the thought, he shook his head, looking towards the ground and squishing sand between his toes " - I just need time." He finished and turned around to catch a glimpse of Lily, but she was already gone.

Toby sighed, rubbing at his tired eyes. "Emma. Thanks for the lesson, but I don't think I should be around you for the rest of the trip. It's messing with my head." He thought back to Lily, and how although what she said was crazy, how she was right. He should trust her. He was almost a hundred percent sure that Emma wouldn't do something like that, he shouldn't have reacted so badly. He didn't meet anybody's eyes as he stalked up the beach towards his car, slowly realizing that Lily decided to walk home. 'I can't let her do that.' He thought. 'She looked so crushed, there is no way she's getting in the car with me.' He picked up his phone and called Jack.

Meanwhile, it had been about ten minutes since Lily had left the beach, 'You're too much' echoing inside her head like a constant scream. She hadn't thought about the distance when she left, but she knew that she couldn't face Toby again, she couldn't get into a car with him, so she would have to walk home by herself. Five miles. That's not that far, anyway. She could make it, and it would give her plenty to think about. Like what she was going to do while she was still in Hawaii. She needed to go out and explore, sight-see, take photos. After all, she only had so much longer to be in Hawaii.

_Ring... Ring..._

She answered her phone on it's second ring, putting on a fake cheery voice as she wiped the non stop tears from her face. "Hello?" She asked, receiving a loud cheer on the other line. "It's a BOY!" She sighed in relief as she realized it was Jane and not Toby. From now on, she was determined to check her caller ID, answer everyones call but Toby's. "Oh! How cute. What's his name?" Jane giggled on the other end. "Ryan. How cute it that? Ryan and Auntie Jane. Anyways, I don't have that much time to talk, but how've you been? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Great." Lily lied through her teeth, gritting out the answer and she held back her tears. "Awesome. Oh, I have to go, new nephew and all. Bye Lily, love you." Lily chuckled. "Love you too." As soon as she heard the dial tone, she broke down, squatting on the side of the road, five miles away from home.  
Heartbroken. She didn't know what that word really meant until now.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The 30th Day in Hawaii

She had avoided him for a whole week, although, it hadn't been that difficult. He was actually nowhere to be found, and she learned from Gabe and Jack - when she bumped into them in the lobby earlier that week - that he had holed himself off in his bedroom, and hadn't come out in days. He seemed to be taking this fight as hard as she had been, but she wouldn't dwell on it, thinking about it only made her upset.

She had been filling her days with sightseeing, something she told herself that she would do before her time in Hawaii was up. She went to the many beaches of the island, enjoyed native foods, taken a million photos - of palm trees and water, not anything new. She saw all of that back home in California, but this was Hawaii. In Hawaii, everything was beautiful, and photogenic.

She had just gotten back from a tour of the Mauna Kea volcano, which was very breathtaking, and had barely set one foot in the lobby when she spotted him. Toby was lounging on a couch, much like he had been when they first spoke. In fact, he looked exactly like he had when they first spoke. An Iphone in his hands, newspaper by his side, his shoes on the floor beside him, the party hat.

The party hat? As soon as it dawned on her that it was Toby's birthday, she was yanked by her wrist to a small breakfast nook tucked behind some fake potted plants. "Lily! How've you been? We've been looking for you everywhere." She blinked at Jack and Gabe, smiled, and took out a brochure. "Oh, I was touring the Mauna Kea. It's a volcano, and it was -"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, you need to talk to Toby." Jack told her, taking a sip of his drink. Her eyes widened. "What? Why?" Gabe sighed and moved to sit next to her. He slung his arm around her shoulders. "Look." He said, moving her so she could get a good view of Toby, who was still looking through his phone. "He's miserable without you with him, and its his birthday. He can't be miserable on his birthday."

She shrugged Gabe's arm off of her shoulder, and stood up. "I don't know what you want me to do. You guys know that I'm upset too, he knows that I'm upset." She felt tears come to her eyes, and she cleared her throat and pushed them back. "I don't know, I... He didn't believe me, and if I try to talk to him, I'm afraid he'll scream at me, or something. I don't want to make things worse than they already are, you know?"

They nodded in sympathy, and leaned back in their seats, knowing they were defeated. "Alright. Just... come to the party? Come to our suite at eight and we'll head to the beach." She nodded, a smile on her face. She did want to go to Toby's birthday party, she did help plan it. She had a long time to decide if it was appropriate to go or not. "Maybe."

"Maybe this will change your mind." Jack said, sliding his tea towards her. She rolled her eyes and laughed, snatching it up off the table and taking a sip from the straw. "Thanks. Bye guys." She called out to them as she maneuvered around the couch Toby was on, and entered the elevator. She could swear that his beautiful eyes flicked up to meet hers as the doors closed.

"Alright, I've got an idea and it may sound cliche but we have to do it." Jack said, turning away from where he was watching Lily and coming face-to-face with Gabe. Gabe smiled. "We lock them in a room together until they sort out their problems?" Jack broke out into laughter, Gabe following suit. "Yes!" He coughed out through his laughter.

Jack pulled grabbed a napkin, pulling a pen from his pocket and drawing a doodle onto it. "Oh God, this is hilarious." He heard Gabe whisper, as he crafted the blueprints to their plan. "So here's us, and here's Lily, and Toby." He said, circling each stick figure. "Lily has to come to the door, we tell her to wait there while we get ready. But, when she's not looking - Uh, oh - we sneak out the door, and barricade them in the suite." Gabe nodded seriously.

"But wait." Gabe gasped. "That means that we have to make sure that she's at our suite at eight, which means she'd have to be planning to go to the party. Which she's not."  
Jack rolled his eyes. "She didn't say she wasn't coming. She said 'maybe.' Look, we can tell her to come at seven to set up, tell her that Toby won't be there." Gabe nodded mumbling a quick 'okay' and standing just as Jack did.

He stuck out his hand, grasping Jack's and giving it a firm shake. "Now beginning the 'Get Lily and Toby back together' plan." Jack gave Gabe an odd look, walking side by side with him to the elevator. "The what?" Jack questioned."The 'Get Lily and Toby back Together' plan." said Gabe, shrugging as if it made complete sense. "No, that's horrible." They both entered the elevator, directing it to go to the eighth floor.

"Then what should it be called? We can't have a nameless plan." Jack paused for a moment, a small smile lighting up his features as he came up with the plan name. "Project 29... Get it? Toby turns 29 today."

"Project 29? That's even worse than mine."

"Whatever."


End file.
